


Without You

by NuclearNik



Series: Halloween Drabbles 2019 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Written for Draco's Den Hunt for the Horcruxes 2019 Day 5 - Helena Ravenclaw





	Without You

From her portrait on the wall, Rowena Ravenclaw watched the newly-minted Hogwarts students scurry down the halls, off to their very first class of the day.

The first day of classes for the new school year was one of her favourite days.

The enthusiasm of the students was contagious. She could feel the promise and potential reverberate through the halls. 

This day each year always reminded her of her daughter, and if portraits could cry, her eyes would be misty. It brought back memories of Helena when she was an ickle firstie. 

Her greatest sorrow in life would forever be the opportunity for reconciliation that she was never given with Helena. Even now, while Helena roamed the very halls Rowena had helped to establish, she very rarely came to see her mother. 

Rowena was sure it was a mix of shame and stubbornness.

Every day she asked the gods above for the chance to hold her daughter once more in her arms, and each day that passed without answer carved just a little deeper into Rowena's heart. 


End file.
